1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to strollers and, more particularly, to the attachment of stroller soft goods.
2. Brief Description of Related Technology
Strollers, particularly collapsible strollers, are well known in the art to include a variety of soft goods. Attachment of the soft goods to the structural components of the stroller is typically done by wrapping the soft goods around a frame. For example, an occupant seat often has a seat bottom and seat back wrapped around a structural frame. Other examples of stroller soft goods supported by a frame include a storage basket disposed beneath the seat and a canopy extending over the occupant. In many cases, such soft goods are wrapped around a frame dedicated to the particular stroller component, rather than the principal structural frame for the stroller.
The limitations and drawbacks of this approach to soft goods attachment arise from the wrap around the frame tubing. Covering the frame tubing can limit the available ornamental design alternatives and characteristics of the frame. Functionality involving the frame may also be limited. For example, the wrapped frame tubing may not be as easily engaged by other components of the stroller (e.g., an accessory tray) via a pressure fit or other coupling.
Another style of attachment involves a channel in the frame tubing to which the edges of the soft goods are retained. This design unfortunately requires a custom extrusion, which can be expensive.